


Heart Of Stone

by Weird_Writing_Mimicry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gay, Humor, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writing_Mimicry/pseuds/Weird_Writing_Mimicry
Summary: A tough life but I good future? Follow this young thief as he goes through trials and tribulations to  try to keep his once peaceful life together after it is shattered and changed forever.





	1. Introducton

There is a world exactly like our own but people are separated into different categories at birth by a tattoo-like birthmark on their bodies. The main categories for these people are dominates, submissives and neutrals. Now there are sub-categories for dominates and submissives, there are no known sub-categories for neutrals. The sub-categories for dominates are masters, alphas, a little note is that alpha’s like to call neutrals betas, and submissives’ sub-categories are slaves with their own categories, littles, and omegas. This will be a story about one lone submissive who grew up with an abusive dominate father and a submissive mother who became his shield during his childhood but it got worse, so much so that he ran away from his home. After a while of scrounging the streets he joined a group of thieves, climbing the ranks and learning to truly survive. Go through the journey of this young submissive thief as he deals with noisy questions, coming to terms with his true nature and finally letting himself be loved by a dominate or dominates.

* * *

So, guys, serious talk here. This will be _**the story**_ that I hoped will be actually published, so I will be only focusing on this one from now one. I’m sorry if you are waiting on more chapters on my other stories but I have a really good feeling about this. This book will be a huge step for me and I can only hope to succeed. I know I am wishy-washy with getting my chapters out there but I swear to work very hard on this, it’s my dream. So please, wish me luck on this.


	2. Times Are Changing

In the middle of a marketplace in a town called Mortimer, a young man walks around and discreetly stealing from unknowing townspeople, keeping a low profile. When he stole one last thing from this bald, fat aristocrat he walks into a dark alley, leaning against the wall with one foot up and his arms crossed, seemingly waiting for someone. After a few minutes of waiting, three more guys came into the alley. The middle man walks up to the one leaning against the wall, smirking, “Sooo, did you get anything good? Maybe we will eat good tonight.” The other two cheer behind him as the other nods, taking out a bag full of stolen goods and gives it to the guy who seemed to be the boss of these band of thieves. The boss proceeds to rifle through the bag, calculating how much they will sell for as the other two start chatting with the younger guy. Once the head honcho finished picking through the bag, he whistles to get their attention and jerks his head behind him as a signal to follow him. The three boys stopped talking, giving each other a quick look before they get up and follow him. The whole group walked back to their hideout silently and unnoticeable, making sure to leave to space between them so they don’t look suspicious. The group makes it out of the marketplace, returning to there base and everyone went their separate ways, everyone except the boss and the young man from before. He had a hand on the other’s shoulder, smiling at him and he leads him to his 'office.' There was just one window so the light made it better to see the two. The was a bulky man with a few scars and tattoos, his face was oval but with a narrow chin with a little stubble and a chiseled nose with cat-like dark chocolate eyes that have faint crows feet, he had long, straight dirty blonde hair in a low bun. The other, younger, man was lanky and a little skinny, he had a head of copper hair in a short, asymmetrical cut with longer bangs on top a round head. He had dark mustard colored almond eyes and a thin nose. The big boss sits down at his desk, leaning back on his chair and gestures for the other to sit down. The younger copper haired man sits down with a sigh, an eyebrow raised. “I brought you here to talk to you about something. You are one of my best thieves, a valuable member of this motley crew.”, he says with a huge grin on his face. The young man leans forward, a unamused look on his face, “What does that have to do with me, Max?” Max chuckles, shaking his head, “So impatient. As I was getting at, I have a huge job for us. One that will change everything.” He sits up straight at that, arms crossing, “A job that could change everything...So what’s the plan?” The big man puts his hand on the table, a sly smirk on his face, “I knew you would be in, but this will be dangerous. The target will be a party chalk full of rich, very rich, people and of course, dominates. So I want you to be extra careful and keep your head down.” The other man gives his boss a slightly confused look, staring at him hesitantly, “You’re not gonna like ban me from this heist, are you? Because I’m a submissive.” He laughs, throwing his head back, “When has that stopped you?! You know I won’t stop you. I’m not your dominate anyway so you can do whatever you want.” The younger man humphs, looking away with his arms still crossed, “Like I would listen to you or any dominate anyway.” Max gives a feral grin, coming over to pat his back, “That’s the Jasper I know! Now get some rest, you are going to need it. In three days, we are going to do this.” Jasper nods, standing up and leaving the ‘office’, before he heads back to his room he was given a cut of the money from one of the other guys after everything was sold. He lays in his bed after getting to his room, arms under his head and staring up at the ceiling in though, ‘Three days...just three days until my life changes forever. I never thought I would get this far..’ He closing his eyes, rolling onto his side and curling up, wanting to sleep well before the huge heist. For in three days, the world as he knows it will shatter and change forever for this young submissive.

* * *

This is the first chapter of the book that I hope will be published, I truthfully hope you like it. This is really important to me, so please, give me any feed back, it will be a huge help to me in the long run.


	3. Day One

It was early morning, the whole group was up and eating a pretty average breakfast of fruits and dried meat. After they ate the group got ready to steal valuables and headed out. This was on the streets with officers about, the danger of being caught an all time high. Everyone scattered, stealthily grabbing anything valuable from unsuspecting people and Jasper tried his hardest to keep up, the only thought in hid mind was the big heist. As he got distracted from this thought he bumped into an officer, mumbling a quick apology as he speed walks away. The officers stares at the back of the kid that bumped into him, a weird feeling overcoming him and he keeps in mind to watch out for him in the future. Jasper bites his lip as he walks away, almost drawing blood, and cursing himself, ‘Shit! That guy saw me! I need to lay low for a while, keep away from hot spots for now.’ The group of thieves gathered back together at a remote abandoned building, going over the things they stole and of course, boasting about it. Everyone except Jasper, he was sitting there quietly with his head down and eyebrows furrowed in concerned. One of the guys noticed this, scooting closer to him and wrapping an arm around the other. The guy was a skinny, pale man with a mop of messy, spiky dirty blonde hair, a rat-like face, and beady black eyes. He stares at Jasper with an ever present sly grin on his face, leaning in close, “What’s wrong, Jazzy? Didn’t get a big haul like us?” Jasper rolls eyes eyes as the other thief chuckles, shoving the arm off, “It’s nothing, leave it.” The rat-looking guy shakes his head, giving him a pointed look, “Yeah right, I’ve known you since you where a little kid. I would know when something was wrong.” He sighs heavily, still staring at the ground, “One of the officers saw me. I don’t know if he will remember me, but I messed up big time.” The other man’s eyes go wide, sitting up straight as a board and he shouts, “You got caught! Whaat?!” Jasper immediately starts aggressively shushing him, looking panicked towards the boss and the other man to see if they heard them and whispers, “Shut up, Tim! I just bumped into him, not like I gave him a good look at me or anything.” Tim calms down a little, taking a deep breathe with his palm pressed against his sweaty forehead, “This is bad! Really bad. What if the officers finds you? O-or finds out you’re a submissive.” He rolls his eyes again at that, “Stop freaking out. If I keep my head down for a few days everything should be fine.” Tim sighs, looking at Jasper uncertainly, “Iii don’t know about this, it still seems like we could get in trouble.” He was about to say something when the boss called them over, he clears his throat then addresses the rest of the group, “We need to go over the plan before the big heist, meet me in my ‘office’.” Everyone nods, filling into the office and once again jasper takes a seat while the others stand. Max takes a seat on his chair, taking out a map of the manor that will host the party and lays it down on his desk, “The party will be taking place mainly here.’, he points at the ballroom on the map. “So the rest of the building will be empty except for a few guards on watch and some stragglers, so stay alert and for god’s sake keep quiet. Everyone understand?” There was a chorus of yesses and a grunt from this big, muscled dark skinned man who was also slightly chubby. He was bald and had a rounded rectangular head with small, round blue eyes near around a short, rectangular nose. “Good, I will give each of you an individual path to follow. Get as much valuables you can and then get out of there.” Jasper listens carefully, checking things over in his mind. After a few more points are gone over the boss dismisses everyone, he heads to the one quiet place where he can think. Once jasper is there he sits on the ledge of a big window, mind lost in thought and he just stares out of the window, ‘This is it, it’s really happening. The plan is all set, all I need to do now is not screw up again.’ He could already feel the anticipation building up in him, ready to explode.

* * *

I am so sorry this took longer than expected to get out, truth be told I almost got sucked back into Minecraft again but I manged to stop myself. Now chapter two is out and everything will be on schedule again, I really hope you enjoy my story so far. I also hope my writing is improving as I go along. Please leave any feedback, it would really help me in the long wrong and I will see you all later.


	4. Day Two

At the thieves’ hideout everyone was training hard for the upcoming heist tomorrow, the group having serious looks on their faces. Max was checking the routes they will take on the map and that they have enough supplies, overseeing everything is in order. Tim is training up this thieving and stealth skills, not acting cocky as he usually does when he trains. The big, muscly man from before was using one of the training dummy’s for close combat training, face stony in concentration. As for Jasper, he was throwing knifes at a target on the wall, most of them hitting the target. The boss finally comes out of his ‘office’ , looking tired and he claps his hands loudly to get everyone’s attention, “Okay guys! I want to do a dry run before the big day so we will go into stores and _**only**_ take supplies we need and some valuables for extra cash. We have to be quick and unnoticeable, treat this like it is the real deal. Understand?” Everyone nods in sync, packing the things the will need for the trip. Once the group was ready, they stood at the entrance a little while before heading out. The squad goes into tow, searching for the perfect store for their dry run. They all decided on a small grocery store with a manageable amount of people with it, the group of thieves spread out into different aisles once they enter so they can cover more ground. Everyone else was stealing as much as they could while Jasper was roaming around, stealing the odd thing here and there. As he walks the aisles he remembers his younger years of being a thief, how be became as skilled as he is now and how much fun he had doing it. Jasper stops walking down one of the aisles when he sees a mug siting on one of the shelves, it was a simple looking mug with a goofy design of a cartoon animal on it. He smiles to himself, picking it up carefully and inspecting it, remembering the first time he ever went on thieving mission with the group. Jasper remembers when his boss puts a hand on his shoulder and told him to take a memento so he can always remember this day. He stares at the mug for a little while longer before snapping out of it, putting it back and continuing on with his stealing spree. Jasper subtly nods as he passes Tim by, he stole a few things while they pass each other. He once again stops at the refrigerated section, staring at the frozen food and suddenly a mischievous feeling overcoming him. He opens one of the doors, grabbing as much food as possible before he got caught by one of the employees and eyes wide he runs away, ducking into aisles to loose them. The others noticed that Jasper was being chased so they run after them, bumping into people as they go and the biggest of the thieves pulls the chasing employee away from the submissive thief away from him, making a big enough opening for everyone to leave. The group pf thieves runs until they stop, exhausted near an unfinished building and everyone sits down at different spots. Jasper sits, stunned, on a concrete pillar before bursting out laughing, shoulders shaking with the force. The other thieves give him a confused look, Tim shoving his shoulder roughly, “What the hell is wrong with you!? We could’ve been caught because of you!” He just continues to laugh with tears pricking the corner of this eyes, shaking his head. Then the rest of them started laughing too, The disgruntled thief looks at all of them like they are crazy, “What is so funny!? We could’ve gotten into serious trouble back there!”, he demanded, face scrunched up in anger and hands on his hips. Max comes over to Tim still laughing, slapping him on the back, “Come on! Relax a little. We didn’t get caught do there is nothing to worry about.” He huffs, grumbling as he steps away from his boss, “I can’t believe this, what happened to treating this like the real thing?” Jasper finally calms down, taking a deep breathe and wiping the unushered tears from his eyes, “I have no idea what came over me, honestly. I just remember our first time stealing together and I felt this sudden feeling come over me.” The big boss grins at him, eyes twinkling with nostalgia, “I remember that. You were so proud when you showed us that mug as your memento.” Everyone grinned at that, even the angered Tim as they remember that day. Max sighs after he snaps out of it, walking over to the now calm submissive and laying a hand on his shoulder, “Juust try not to do something like that again for the huge heist tomorrow.” Jasper nods, eyes full of determination. The leader of the gave a nod back, turning back to the rest of the gang, “Okay, everyone! We all had a long day and I, for one, want to go back to base to rest.” The gang of thieves all agree on this, the tiredness they felt suddenly crash onto them, “Then let’s head back.” The group got up, the youngest thief gathered up all the things that fell from his arms and followed behind the rest of them.

* * *

It seems that mischief always follows them, and a great adventure awaits them in the future. I want to apologize for this chapter taking soo long to publish, I will not make any excuses for myself. Hopefully things will become smoother in the future and please send me any feedback, it will be a huge help in the future.


	5. The Heist

The whole gang of thieves was crouched down next to a corner of a building right next to the manor they were going to raid. Max, who was in front of the group, turned to the rest of them, face grave, “This is it, the big time boys. Everyone got what they need?”, the group looked at each other before nodding in affirmative, “Good, now remember what I told you. Be quick and silent. When I give you the signal, we run. We don’t leave anyone behind.” Tim and Jasper gave murmurs of agreement, while the big, bulky thief just grunts before they sneak into the manor. They all separate into their designated paths, all of them being quiet as a door mouse as they search for valuable items to steal. Jasper was checking rooms, taking anything of value and then moving on to the next room. Tim was scurrying about the halls, eyes wide and sparkling as he takes painting, vases, and other valuable nick-knacks. All the while the biggest of the thieves kept watch over for them while his boss does his thing, ready to give the signal at any moment. After a few hours of the oldest thieves finally gives the signal, everyone having a pretty sizable bag of goods as they headed to the to the east wing of the manor. Everyone talked quietly among each other about the big haul they got and how well they will live from now one. The excitement was short lived when the silent thief saw an officer coming towards them, giving a shout of alarm and the group gathers their things and runs away quickly, but it was too late. The officer saw them, blowing on a whistle around his neck to alert the other officers before chasing after them yelling loudly. The gang of thieves weaved through the halls, trying to lose him as more officers followed with dogs. They were almost there, but the officers were to close to them and Jasper stops then turns to face the crowd of officers and dogs. Tim skids to a halt, looking back at him, “What are you doing!? Come on!” He shakes his head, giving them a strained smile, “Go, I’ll be fine.” The rat-like thief opens his mouth to protest, but he was grabbed my the forearm by Max and dragged away, he stares at the stilled thief in terror with wide eyes. The big boss gives one last look at him before they leave and then they all escape. Jasper stood his ground as the officers finally got to him, weapons raised and when a few officers came over him to grab him, he started fighting back. He threw the hands off him, running towards the exit and got tackled in the process. Jasper struggles hard as they tied his hands up and he looked back at the exit as he is lead away.

* * *

Okay! So this was one in one day (After a long break) and I’m pretty proud of myself. I do want to say I’m sorry for this one being so short, I kinda didn’t realize that tell it was too late. Well, let’s just all hope my other chapters become longer in the future. I hope you all like this story so far and _**please,**_ give me any feed back, it will really help me in the future.


	6. Trapped

Jasper wakes up in a bed with white pillows and sheets damp with sweat, his chest heaving and he tries to calm down, taking deep breathes. Once he calms down and wipes his forehead he throws the sheets off of him, getting out of bed. Jasper takes a good look around, taking in the dark brick room with only the bed, an oak nightstand with a single dim lamp, and a wood chair that sits to a small window. He snorts to himself, thinking, ‘Well, this is homey.’ Jasper sighs, taking a seat on the chair and looks out the window, getting bored by the minute. He stares out the window for quite a while until two officers march into the room, ordering him to come with them and he begrudgingly complies, seeing as he has no other choice for now. They lead Jasper to another room, pushing him inside and this time it only has a table and two chairs. The officers aggressively gestures for him to sit down, he does and they leave him alone to wait again. Jasper waits very tense, steeling himself for the harsh investigation that would surely tests him. He didn’t wait long as an older officer comes in, presummingly to be the head officer of this branch, and sits across from the submissive seat, staring at him intently with his chin resting on his laced-together fingers. Jasper squint his eyes, arms crossed, “Well?” The older man sits up straight, “This will go a lot smoother if you would just cooperate with us.” He chuckles, shaking his head, “ _ **Please**_. Like I would cooperate with people like you.” The older head officer gives the thief a hard look, “I’m going to ask you questions and you will answer them, truthfully.” Jasper glares at him, rolling his eyes, “Fine but I won’t promise that I will give you real answers from me.” The head officer shakes his head, picking up a clip board with the questions on it and leafs through it, “So, first question. Ah, this is a simple one. What is your name?” He pretends to think about it, tapping a finger on his chin in thought, “Hmm….Billy does ring a bell.” The older officer raises a brow, giving him a skeptical look, “You wouldn’t happen to be lying to me would you?” Jasper plays innocent, laying a hand on his chest and flutters his eyelashes, “I have no idea what you mean.” The older head officer lets out a deep, slow breath, trying to remain patient with the caught thief, “What is your real name?” He groans, leaning back in his chair, “Fiiine. My real name is Jasper, happy?” The older officer nods, writing that information down, “Very. Now how old are you?” Jasper gives a fake gasp, pretending again to be offended, “You know it’s rude to ask people their age.” The head officer grunts impatiently, tapping his pencil against the table, “Just answer the question.” His face scrunched up in annoyance, “Well if you _**really**_ want to know, I’m twenty.” The older head officer writes that down too, firing questions about the young, thief and he reluctantly until it came to questions about his fellow thieves, he keeps silent about them. Jasper’s face becomes suddenly seriously, leaning forward, “Listen buddy, I won’t tell you a thing. I’m no snitch.” The head officer sighs heavily, putting down the clip board and rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Looks like we are done then, thank you for your cooperation.” He gets up, taking his clip board with him as he leaves. The older officer walks the walks until he stops at a door, heading inside and the room itself only had a big table with a bunch of chairs around it, some of them occupied by other officers who were doing their own activities like smoking, playing solitaire, and reading a magazine. The one smoking office glances at his boss, blowing out a cloud of smoke, “So, how did it go?. The elderly officer slumps down on a chair, dragging a hand down his face, “As well as you’d expect.” The guy reading a magazine laughs, turning the page, “Yeah, that kid seems like a real firecracker.” The solitaire playing officer gives a small laugh, “Ha! No kidding. We should bring in the big guns, see what they want to do with him.” Everyone agreed with him, all of them knowing who better to take care of a rouge submissive than the most powerful dominates in town.

* * *

So this is another chapter 1 and done, hopefully much longer than the last one. This is where we get into the meat of the story so I hope you all stick around for more. Anyway I hope you all like the story so far and _**please**_ give me feedback, it will really be a huge help in the future.


	7. The Decision

A group of men with other smaller men standing next to them sitting around a large table with some chairs, a glancing at each other in complete silence and the elderly head officer stands tensely by the door, waiting for the verdict. Finally, a big man, who was built like a brick house, with pale skin, a chiseled face with small pinched deep blue eyes and shaggy, spiky black hair coughs into his fist to break the silence. His eyes wandered to the other faces in the room, taking a breathe before beginning, “I think we all know why we are here, now does anyone have any ideas?” A young, slightly feminine dominate flicks his blonde, shoulder length wavy hair over his shoulder, chuckling to himself, “It’s obvious, someone has to take him under one of our wing. Yes?” A gruff voice responded, “That brat needs to be put in his place and trained.” It was another large, husky dominate with light skin, round features, a big nose in between small, round amethyst eyes and short, messy sliver hair. He had a grumpy, stern look on his face. The first dominate to talk sighs, brows furrowed, “He seems so..stubborn. Being hard on him may only make things worse.” The tougher looking of the dominates huffs, crossing his arms, “Well, _**something**_ has to be done. That kid is out of control.” The blonde haired dominate smirks, laughing ridiculously, “Maybe some love will heal this poor submissive’s heart, Xander.” Xander loses his temper, slams a fist on the table, “Love!? Really!? That bullshit and you know it, Marcus.” The two started to argue loudly with each other while the other dominate closed his eyes, massaging his temples. This goes on for a while until he gets fed up with the fighting and stands up abruptly, yelling at them, “Enough! Arguing like this won’t get us anywhere.” The big dominate finally notices that the group is missing two more people after managing to calm the other two down, “Where is Lucas and his submissive, Alec.” Marcus hmphs, upturning his nose snobbishly, “Who knows, maybe they got caught up in a romantic venture. Again.” Xander tches, “Probably is, he’s too soft if you ask me.” Suddenly two men burst into the room, panting heavily and hunched over, faces red. One was a tall, body-builder like man with pale skin, has an angular face with narrow deep cerulean eyes and brown military buzzed hair and the other was a young, petite man with porcelain skin, small, oval shaped face with a button nose, wide, round forest green eyes, and straight light blonde hair in a sharp bob. The new dominate gave the others an apologetic look, “I‘m sorry we are late! We got caught up with something.” Marcus snickers and whispers to Xander about how he was right. Lucas sits down at the table while his submissive stands next to him with his hands clasped in front of him. The black haired dominate sighs in relief, smiling weakly at the pair, “Glad you could join us. We were just discussing who will take the thief.” Lucas soon becomes serious, “It should be the dominate who is most equip to deal with this kind of behavior.” Marcus puffs up his chest, smirking confidently, “It’s obviously should be me, my love could crumble the hard stone around his heart.” Xander roll is his eyes, shaking his head, “That brat needs to be put in his place, it should be me who trains him.” The seemingly leader of the dominates with deep blue eyes frowns, “Well I can’t take him, I’m worried he may upset my sub.” The other two candidates start to argue again, much to the calm one’s chagrin. Before the argument escalates, Lucas says something that makes the room go quiet after he shares a look with Alec and squeezes his hand, “We’ll take him, Edward.” Everyone stares at him with wide eyes, and Edward raises brow, “Well, you are the most level-headed of us.” Marcus pouts but doesn’t fight with them, “You make a good point, plus he will probably a good mix of all of us.” Even Xander nods his head, leaning back into his chair, “I must admit, you do have a way with submissives and won’t be a wimp with training him.” The leader of the group smiles, clapping his hands together, “Then it’s decided, Lucas will take the troublesome submissive and hopefully he will learn to love his submissive side.” Lucas and Alec smiles at each other, eyes sparkling with happiness to know they are getting a new member to love. The meeting was adjourned, Jasper’s fate sealed. Everyone went to their their respected homes, the pair who will take in the submissive thief were thrumming with anticipation for their newest member.

* * *

Another one down! It seems like I am chugging along here and I have a huge announcement to make, me and my artist are currently working on the cover for my book, I hope it all turns out well. I won’t tell you who is my artist is because I don’t know if they want to be known yet and I also don’t know if I can show the book cover once it is done but I am very excited for this. Remember to leave any feedback for me, it will be a huge help in the future.


	8. Announcements!!

So as you guys can see I finally settled on a title for my book. Now it is a working title as I am still uncertain about it but I hope you enjoy the progress I made. The book cover is still a work in progress but don't worry, we are working on it. Please remember to read my stories and leave a comment below, critism is welcomed. 

> 


	9. Coming Home

The next day Jasper was back in the room, pacing around and trying to figure out how to get out of this, mumbling to himself. Two, more armed, guards barge in, the first stern looking one steps forward, “You are coming with us and if you resist us, we will restrain you.” He stops pacing with a groan, glaring at the two different guards, “What now? Finally decided on a punishment for little old me?” The other guard chuckles a little at this wile the other, annoyed, guard grabs his arms, “Just come with us.” They drag Jasper out of that room, struggling a little as they do and they lead him tot he meeting room from before, pushing him inside while still holding him. The group of the most powerful dominates in town where sitting around the table, staring at the troublesome submissive. The young, submissive thief glares daggers at the dominates, a sour expression on his face and Xander huffs gruffily, eyes glinting, “They were not kidding about his fieriness.” Edward stares at the angered Jasper up and down for a moment before nodding, “Are you sure you can handle him?” Lucas and Alec smiles gently at the disgruntled submissive, eyes shinning with love and happiness, “I’m sure we can come with some sort of peace.” Jasper’s nostrils flare, seething and he growls out through clenched teeth,”Stop talking like I’m not here! And what the hell are you talking about?” The meanest of the dominates scowls, “Such insolence! You are being placed with Lucas, one of our more capable dominates that can handle your situation.” The submissive thief lurches forward in the hold of the two guards, there grip only loosening a little before gripping tighter and his temper flares, “What!? You can’t do that to me!” Marcus laughs obnoxiously, flipping his hair off his shoulder, “Oh Mon Petite, have no worries. Lucas is a very respectable dominate and Alec will be a very excellent play mate for you.” He scowls hard at this, hands clenched into shaking fists, “No way in hell I am going anywhere with _**him**_.” Edward sighs, shaking his head in disappointment, “Them you leave us no choice.” He nods towards the two guards, one of them pulling out an injection full of sedative and before Lucas and Alec could protest he injected it into the submissive. Everything soon becomes blurry and muffled before it becomes dark, the two guards struggling to hold the now dead weight and Lucas glares at them as they lay him on the ground, “Was that really necessary?” Xander rolls his eyes, grumbling, “That kid would have fought you tooth and nail if we didn’t. It’s better this way.” Alec comes over to the unconscious submissive, kneeling next to him and petting his head with a gentle smile. He stares at up at his dominate, causing Lucas to sigh then comes over to the two submissive and picking up the unconscious thief, holding him close to his chest. Marcus smiles, patting Lucas on the back and grins ear to ear, “Good luck and remember, love conquers all.” Xander huffs at that, “Just don’t be a pussy, be tough!” Lucas chuckles awkwardly, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, “I will try to remember all that.” As the three were leaving Edward stops them, laying a hand on the brunette dominate’s shoulder, “I sincerely hope you all the best of luck.” Lucas nods, saying thank you and leaves with Alec in tow, heading to their car. They silently head home, once there the tired dominate heads upstairs to tuck the other submissive into bed in his new room while Alec makes them both tea. Once Lucas was done, he slumps onto the couch and his submissive heads over with two mugs filled with pipping hot tea. Alec gives his dominate his mug of tea, sitting down next to him and Lucas takes a big gulp, closing his eyes with a tired sigh, “We got our work cut out for us, huh?” The light blonde submissive grins, eyes lighting up, “It will all be worth it.” They talk quietly with each other, laughing at jokes until they decide to head to bed and the two sneak past the slumbering submissive to their bedroom.

* * *

Heey, I really hope all like the newest chapter and the little announcement I made, all very exciting. I know this took too long and I am sorry about that but I think it is worth it. Please remember to read my stories and leave some criticism, it will be a huge help in the long run.


End file.
